<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfair, unfair, unfair! by otomiyatickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667577">Unfair, unfair, unfair!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles'>otomiyatickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mario Kart References, Swearing, Teasing, Tickling, Yuri Plisetsky Swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple, Otabek and Yuri nowadays play games of Mario Kart, and the loser gets tickled to death. Fun and challenging, but alas Otabek only finds himself on the losing side. Looks like has to cheat his way out to finally get his little boyfriend back for all of his evil antics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfair, unfair, unfair!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nowadays I’m totally addicted to Mario Kart, so yeah, I know it’s cliche to put in a fic but it’s totally accurate. Also yes I miss YOI yeees I’m stalking the ice adolescence tag thirstily and YESEss I finally decided to satisfy myself and write some, haha! </p><p>My actual intention was to write Victuuri, but by the end of my little speed-writing session I ended up with this Otayuri thing. Fiiine:). P.S. I actually had a smutty bokuroo work in the making but this one came right through it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otabek was always a fair man. Fair in sports, fair in love, fair in games. Today however was different. He decided to be unfair, just a little. </p><p>“Almost got iiiit - now I’ll go get that winning spo-AHAHH!” Otabek nearly lost control over the device himself by laughing at Yuri’s adorable and hilarious reaction. </p><p>Yes, Otabek was playing unfair by tickling Yuri sneakily right before Yuri was gonna beat his and all of the CPU’s asses in Mario Kart. But that quick sneaky tickle did it. Yuri’s character was sent into the wall right before the finish as he and a hoard of CPU beat him to reaching said finish, and Otabek roared as he claimed first place.</p><p>“Did iiiit! This one’s mine,” he said proudly but not so proudly, and he smirked. Yuri who claimed a lousy 9th place glared at him.</p><p>“That was totally unfair, you tickled me,” he said. </p><p>“Did not,” Otabek fired back.</p><p>“Oh you totally did,” Yuri said. Otabek continued to feign innocence.</p><p>“As I see it, it’s my win. Meaning it’s your turn,” Otabek said with a smirk. Ohhh yeah. Yuri’s turn. To totally get tickled to pieces that is. Because you see, of course Otabek wouldn’t give up his fair reputation and play unfair if it was just a silly little game. No, this was a serious game. A game that had been invented in their messy relationship only a little while ago.</p><p>A round of Mario Kart, loser submits himself to the other for five minutes of tickling. Big deal? Yeah. Big fucking deal. Otabek had lost every single game since Yuri came up with it. And every single time he asked to play again, Otabek agreed. Just by hoping to finally legally wreck the little blond’s smug ass by tickling him while he could do <em>nothing </em>about it. </p><p>But no. It was always Otabek. Face up, face down. Spread-eagle, hog-tied, and so on. He had seen many different kinds of hells, all of them equally ticklish and Yuri was just this naughty kid that knew of no mercy once he got started. </p><p>No, if anything or anyone was unfair, it was Yuri. The fact that Yuri didn’t agree to allow them to play any other game with the same rules was just unfair. Otabek sucked at Mario Kart and they both knew it. So yeah, he cheated, but only a little. Only a little bit to claim his victory, and now he was going to make sure he was going to get his prize. His not so well-deserved prize.</p><p>“My turn eh? Not gonna happen dude, you cheated,” Yuri said. Otabek shook his head and put down the joy-con. </p><p>“Did not, you lose the game I tickle you, that’s the deal,” he said. When Yuri continued to glare, he added, “Like you did to me all. those. damn. times? Please Yura? Like, admit it, your last win was also totally unfair,” he said. Yuri rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeeting a blue shield at you right before you cross the finish line is totally legal Beka, what you did was not,” he said. Otabek shrugged.</p><p>“I still think it is my win, I barely touched you. All I did was -” He poked Yuri’s side very lightly, making him jump and almost hiss like a cat.</p><p>“Okay I get it I <em>get </em>it- ah! Geez. Fine, ok? Fine then. But only because you’re such a sore loser, I’ll let you have this one,” Yuri finally said. Bingo. Otabek grinned.</p><p>“Thanks Yura,” he said thankfully.</p><p>“But!” Yuri warned, holding his finger up and poking Otabek’s nose.</p><p>“Because of that unfair victory of yours, I get to pick my position. And it’s gonna be this one.” Yuri walked towards the bed and plopped himself on top of it - face down. He turned his head, adding, “And no. bondage!” </p><p>Otabek raised his eyebrows. While he would’ve loved to do to Yuri what Yuri had done to him a few days ago, he thought this was also fine. </p><p>“Well? Take it this way, or not at all,” Yuki said smugly when Otabek took a second to respond. </p><p>“Alright then~” Otabek hopped on top of the bed and straddled his boyfriend’s butt, both legs on either side of him and settling himself steadily, his fingers wiggling above his body. This smug little kitten wasn’t going anywhere now.</p><p>“‘kay I’ll put on the timer and -AHAh hey! Wahahait!” Yuri dropped his phone before he could activate the five minutes when Otabek already began to tickle him.</p><p>“I’m sure we can count, right honey? Just keep track of the time for me~” Otabek teased. Oh how he was on a revenge mission for that other time! Yuri had been merciless. He was gonna give him a taste of that. </p><p>“Nohoho haaaa-heheey! Bekahaha! So <em>unfahahair</em>!” Otabek scribbled all over Yuri’s sides, up and down, up and down, and Yuri’s body slumped against the bed and loud adorable laughter filled the room.</p><p>“Eyaahahah! BEheheka!” So cute. Otabek smirked and after only a few seconds of that, he already stopped briefly.</p><p>“What, already want me to stop? That was barely one minute, you know I handled even <em>ten </em>minutes when you chose to ignore the timer last time,” he said saltily. Yuri turned his head, glaring.</p><p>“Can I not laugh when you tickle me, <em>cheater</em>? I never told you to stop, bring it!” Yuri said. Otabek smirked. That’s how he liked his smug fiesty little boyfriend.</p><p>“Oh you want it that bad huh?” He continued the tickle torture, digging into Yuri’s sides and squeezing and pinching slightly which made the little body beneath him almost launch off the bed if it wasn’t for his own body weight holding him down.</p><p>“AAHahaah! But wahahait! The tihihii-aaaahha!” Yuri had been so into his little taunt that he hadn’t even claimed his chance to negotiate to at least turn on the timer. No, these were going to be five looong and delicious minutes. Otabek could tell.</p><p>“Shihihit hahaha <em>WHaha</em>!” Otabek drew extra hysterical reactions when he tickled his ribs, but when his fingers snuck into his armpits and tickled him there, Yuri went absolutely berserk.</p><p>“AAAAHh okahahay not thehehere! You don’t hahave the fuhhuhucking riiiight!” Otabek stopped.</p><p>“Not here? Is this really your weakest spot?” He poked Yuri and made him twitch. Even without seeing his face, he could just imagine how challenged Yuri felt by his teasing words. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Yuri only muttered. It was because Otabek won unfairly that he complied. </p><p>“<em>Well</em>, if you don’t want to be tickled there, I could always go heeeere~” he said slowly, and he dragged his finger down Yuri’s spine, making him arch his back .</p><p>“AHH! Nonono wait- aaahaaha Beheheeka!” Otabek had started to scribble at Yuri’s lower back, under his shirt he went with all ten fingers and he ran his fingertips lightly all over the warm skin. With his short nails he scribbled and scratched, and Yuri’s loud screams turned to the brightest giggles.</p><p>“AHahha whahahat - theeheaaa!” Yuri must’ve underestimated the possibilities Otabek had with him in this position - face down and no bondage. Otabek smirked. Oh he had a ton of opportunities. Too many.</p><p>“<em>Shitshitshit </em>eeeehehee!” Yuri’s little curses were adorable as Otabek continued to explore his ticklish back. Sometimes in the middle of his laughing frenzy Yuri’d wildly turn his head, his blond hair a mess and the cute smile on his face huge, but Otabek could still see it. That smug attitude.</p><p>“You really thought this position was going to be easy hm? I think not,” Otabek teased, and he surprised Yuri by suddenly sliding his hands under him and he clawed at his bare stomach from underneath him. Yuri’s body literally bounced off the bed, a loud squeal escaping his lips.</p><p>“Heeehahaaha this ihihis naaha-nothihihing!” Yuri cried out defiantly. Otabek watched him fondly. He loved how Yuri always had to show himself off as such a tough little bean, while he was so adorable and so ticklish...</p><p>“Nothing?” Otabek said. He squeezed Yuri’s sides, making him bounce again, and then moved down to his hips. Yuri literally pounded the bed with his fists.</p><p>“Ahaha you fuhuhuckeeer!” Otabek loved his curses. Smiling, he continued to tickle his hips.</p><p>“Oh yes, gimme some more of that Yura. Curse aaall~ you want,” he sang. Otabek hadn’t always been such a good tease. Before he knew Yuri he was awkward and a little stiff, but, he learned from the best.</p><p>“EHEheep! AHhah, shihihit fuhuck!” Yuri indeed gave him some more of that, and Otabek loved it. He tickled him a good while longer, and finally climbed off him. He watched how Yuri panted and caught his breath. Even though it was unfairly won, the result was totally satisfying. </p><p>“.....S-such a.. loser,” Yuri panted. Otabek was on his way to turn off the Nintendo since the Mario Kart menu tune had been their background music all this while, and he cocked his head.</p><p>“Loser... Done.. already? That ain’t even... four minutes... piece of shit...” Otabek almost wanted to laugh again. There he lay, his adorable boyfriend, practically panting for his life yet daring him to tickle him more? </p><p>“I guess you just should lose some more games if you want it <em>that </em>bad,” Otabek said, and he walked back to the bed, grabbed Yuri’s ankle and tickled his bare foot that looked absolutely attractive and well suited for tickles right now. </p><p>“AAhahah h-hohoow can I if y-yahahaa you’re the <em>loosaahahah</em>!” Otabek continued to hold Yuri’s ankle and tickled the sole of his foot expertly, he then scribbled his fingers up his calf and tickled him behind his knee and also the back of his thigh. Realizing he was weak enough, he released Yuri’s foot and gave him the treatment with <em>both </em>hands.</p><p>“Better?” he asked, giving Yuri more tickling like he’d asked oh so nicely.</p><p>‘Shihihitteeheher!” Shitter. Yuri’s cursing went to a new level. Smirking, Otabek eventually crawled back up, his fingers teasing all of Yuri’s ticklish body until he hung right above him, face close to Yuri’s.</p><p>“Turn,” he hummed, and though tired, Yuri did. Otabek cupped his cheek, and they kissed. He could feel Yuri lean into him, and their tongues started a dance Yuri had enough energy left for. When Yuri turned his head more and even began to show that remarkable dominance, Otabek smiled into the kiss and lightly tickled his neck. </p><p>“Pffheheh-” Yuri giggled into the kiss and they broke apart.</p><p>“Piece of shit,” he said, but he was still smiling.</p><p>“You totally liked it though,” Otabek said, smiling back. Yuri rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Was still unfair though. You gotta earn it,” he said, and he shoved Otabek off and shakily got off the bed. He then hopped back towards the television and picked up his joy-con. </p><p>“Well?” Yuri held it up and smirked smugly.</p><p>“Let’s play again. No unfair victories this time,” he said. Otabek laughed and walked back as well, accepting the rematch.</p><p> “Fine, but something tells me you totally <em>want </em>to lose this time,” he said. </p><p>“As if!” Yuri barked. And so they played their game again, and although Otabek had a vague idea Yuri was not giving his 100%, he still sucked so bad himself he ended up losing again. Yuri shrugged.</p><p>“Can’t say I don’t mind,” he said. Otabek shrugged as well.</p><p>“Can’t say I don’t mind either,” he replied, but he then thought Yuri miiight give him some extra revenge tickling for that unfair play earlier, and he shuddered. Oh well, it had totally been worth it. Besides, he was sooo gonna get Yuri next time again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>